Such plasma display panels are known, for example from Japanese Patent Application No. 62-276678 or EP-OS 0 575 222. Presently many efforts are made to improve the luminance of the plasma display panels. In a display cell of a plasma display panel ultra-violet (UV) rays are generated by a gas discharge and the UV rays are incidenting on at least one phosphorous layer to convert the UV rays into visible rays. As can be seen from the gas discharge, the UV light rays are generated in all directions of space. In order to improve the luminance of the plasma display panel it is possible to improve the discharge, which in turn will need an extra large electric current and in consequence the UV ray intensity will be large and therefore hard to handle. Furthermore, it is possible to improve the conversion layers, i.e. the phosphorous layers. As a further possibility the display cell structure can be improved. But all of the above proposed possible ways of improvement need additional technical sophisticated measures, which leads to an increase in production costs.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a cost effective improvement of the luminance of a plasma display panel.